


The First Time

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Title:** The First Time  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, fleeting mention of cisgirl!Sebastian as well.  
 **Word Count:** 5,000+  
 **Summary:** Kurt and Blaine’s first time.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Specifically sex in this part.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 3 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **A/N 2:** This was written long before _Big Brother_ came out and I used my pre-determined headcanon for Cooper where Blaine was kicked out of home by her parents for being gay and moved in with Cooper. Any references to it in this entire verse come from that headcanon.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

_“That’s why they invented masturbation.”_

That sentence had been whirring around Kurt’s mind since Blaine had said it. 

It wasn’t that she was a prude or anything (maybe she was, just a little bit) but the thought of touching herself down there felt… _weird_. She’d never seen the appeal of touching herself and she wasn’t even sure if she did try that she’d be doing it _right_. 

Kurt was worried that Blaine wouldn’t want to have sex with her if she had no idea what was going on down there. 

“This is simple,” Kurt said as she paced across her bedroom floor. It was night time, she’d said good night to her Dad, Carole and Finn half an hour ago but had yet to actually climb into bed. She’d just hung up from Blaine, who probably could tell that she was distracted but hadn’t said anything.

Kurt sighed and shook her head. She was being silly, she knew it. She switched off her overhead light and climbed into bed. She sat up against her pillows and quickly pulled the covers over her body, feeling a little ashamed but mostly scared.

“C’mon, Hummel, you can do this,” Kurt muttered to herself.

Of course it was easier for Blaine, she’d probably been masturbating for years. Kurt felt herself flush as she briefly thought of Blaine touching herself and she quickly tried to push the thoughts out of her head. 

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the covers off her body a little. She was wearing her standard sleepwear, little shorts and a floral print camisole. It was still warm and at night, Kurt liked to be comfortable while she slept. She looked down at her self and forced herself to not immediately look away.

 _Maybe I should look up how to masturbate_? she wondered, glancing at her laptop sitting on her desk on the other side of the room. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She could do this. She could.

Kurt pulled her camisole open at the front and looked down at her chest. There wasn’t really anything to brag about. She was a 30B and didn’t even have to wear a bra if she didn’t want to. Blaine had often said how jealous she was of Kurt’s smaller breasts but Kurt secretly loved Blaine’s bigger breasts, they suited her. She always felt like she wasn’t allowed to look at Blaine’s body like that, she didn’t want to objectify her girlfriend at all but Blaine was all kinds of beautiful that Kurt couldn’t help but admire her. 

She shook her head and let go of her top before shifting on the bed, feeling uncomfortable. 

Kurt took another breath and pulled at the elastic of her shorts and underwear and screwed up her face as she put her hand down there, trying to get it all over with. 

_I have no idea what I’m doing_ , Kurt thought as she just stayed in the spot she was in, hand down the front of her underwear and biting her lip, hoping she would just magically know what to do.

She wasn’t _completely_ naïve but she wasn’t really well verse in any kinds of technique at all. As she’d admitted to Blaine before they got together, she’d _tried_ to watch porn to get an idea of what to expect but it had scared her so much that she had turned it off before it was even two minutes in. The girls were awful with their massive, fake breasts, their tattoos in awful places and the _noises_ they made had left Kurt embarrassed for days afterwards. She couldn’t ever imagine doing that to herself, especially not the way some of the girls had acted. It was _scary_ and if _that_ was sex with another person, Kurt had told herself that she didn’t want any part of it.

Now, though, she had Blaine and Blaine was _amazing_. When she and Blaine kissed, the world melted away. They had kept things above the waist for the most part but there had been a couple of occasions where they’d both accidentally brushed against the other’s breast when moving but they’d apologised and had just moved to cuddling instead. There was also the one and only time Blaine had put Kurt’s hand on her breast but then Cooper had walked in and ruined the moment completely and there had been one other time that Kurt had let Blaine touch her breasts but they’d been interrupted then too, which had annoyed them both.

Kurt wanted _more_ though. She wanted to see what everyone was raving about when it came to sex. Santana had some pretty graphic stories that she was almost _desperate_ to tell them now that she and Brittany were ‘official’, making Kurt and Blaine not the only lesbian couple at the school anymore. 

Fortunately, Kurt hadn’t experienced any of Santana’s tales yet. She’s pretty sure that Santana had cornered Blaine at one point but Blaine hadn’t shared anything with Kurt. Kurt guessed Blaine was trying to protect her.

Shaking her head, Kurt tried to focus on _doing_ something with her hand down her underwear. She felt her cheeks flush and she gently started to move the fingers on her hand in one movement, trying to create _some_ kind of friction.

It had felt good when she and Blaine had made out and Blaine’s knee had been right up against her crotch, pressing in. That had always left Kurt wanting _more_ but too scared to say anything. She knew she’d have to change that eventually but when she and Blaine were in the heat of the moment, it always felt amazing. She was pretty sure that it was all Blaine’s doing as well. Blaine knew just where to kiss her to make her toes tingle and her stomach flip and Kurt was sure that she used that to her advantage whenever possible. Blaine was just one of those incredibly intuitive people (even though she could be completely oblivious at times) and she was especially intuitive when it came to Kurt (even moreso when they were making out). 

Kurt moved her hand for a while, trying to get the pressure right but with each passing minute, she grew more and more frustrated. She was never going to get this.

With a huff, Kurt climbed from her bed and headed into her adjoining bathroom to wash her hands.

She flopped into bed a few minutes later and sighed heavily. 

At this rate, she was never going to be able to have sex with Blaine.

~*~

Friday night came and Kurt stood off to the side, watching as Blaine was _the_ most perfect Maria she had ever seen in a production of _West Side Story_.

She felt so proud of Blaine and all thoughts of Sebastian flirting and dancing with Blaine at Scandals earlier in the week (and Blaine’s drunken advances) were all but gone from her mind. _This_ was her Blaine and she never felt more proud in her life.

It felt right to tell Blaine that she wanted to go back to her house. Kurt wanted to be intimate with Blaine. She might not know how to get herself off, or even how to get _Blaine_ off but she was _ready_ to try. For herself and for Blaine.

“Cooper isn’t home,” Blaine said as they entered Blaine’s house. “He found me after the show and said he had a ‘hot date’ to go to.”

Kurt smiled at the thought, she could picture Cooper grinning at Blaine while he told her that. She knew Cooper hadn’t dated in a while and she hoped tonight would be good for him.

“So, we’re completely alone?” Kurt asked as she followed Blaine up the stairs to her room.

Blaine nodded. “Yep,” she said.

“Good,” Kurt replied, closing the door to Blaine’s bedroom behind them.

Blaine turned to look at her and Kurt took the chance to kiss Blaine before she lost her nerve. Blaine responded straight away, like she always did and they held each other close as they kissed. 

Kurt let out a soft noise and broke the kiss. “Let’s move this to the bed,” she whispered, catching Blaine’s gaze, hoping that Blaine caught her meaning.

Blaine nodded and licked her lips. “Okay,” she said.

Kurt reluctantly stepped out of Blaine’s embrace and moved to the one side of the bed. She took off her boots and settled on the bed like she usually did when they made out. Blaine joined her a moment later, giving her a big smile which Kurt couldn’t help but return. Blaine was the very definition of ‘infectious smile’ in Kurt’s mind. No one could resist smiling after Blaine smiled. 

Blaine shifted closer and Kurt sat up a little, reaching over for Blaine. She stroked Blaine’s cheek with her thumb before pulling her in for a kiss. They shifted against each other, lying down on the bed kissing. Kurt let Blaine take control, like she usually did but she knew she wasn’t going to stop this time and cool off. 

Kurt let her hand rest on Blaine’s hip, her thumb gently stroking over her t-shirt. She loved kissing Blaine, it was always amazing. Since Blaine kissed her for the first time back in March, Kurt had been in love with Blaine’s lips and mouth. She was an amazing kisser.

Boldly, Kurt let her hand slip underneath Blaine’s shirt until she came in contact with Blaine’s skin. She let her fingers run across the small of Blaine’s back and Blaine shivered a little at the touch.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed, breaking the kiss.

Kurt looked at her girlfriend and slowly tugged her shirt upwards. Blaine pulled back enough to take her shirt off and toss it over the end of the bed. 

“You and your layers,” Blaine said affectionately as she reached for the buttons on Kurt’s black vest. Kurt let out a shaky laugh and sat up to help Blaine take her vest off. “Shirt off too.”

Kurt nodded, peeling off her long sleeved white shirt, letting it land on the floor next to Blaine’s top. Kurt leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“I love you,” Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. “I love you too.”

Blaine moved to lie back down on her side and Kurt followed. She stayed there, on her side, just looking at her girlfriend, both still wearing their thin-strapped singlet tops. Blaine’s bare foot rubbed against her ankle and Kurt smiled at the touch. 

Kurt moved her hand up and let it rest on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine shifted a little closer, rubbing their noses together. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the action. Looking at Blaine like this made Kurt’s stomach flip flop in the best possible way.

“I’m not really sure what I’m doing,” Kurt admitted. “And I mean that in every way possible.”

Blaine gave her a small smile. “I’ll take care of you,” she whispered, leaning forwards so her lips brushed against Kurt’s own. “If anything is too much, just say so, okay?”

Kurt nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. “You too.”

Blaine nodded as well. “Of course.”

Kurt let her arm circle around Blaine’s waist and she shifted so they were flush against each other. “I want to take your singlet off.”

Blaine licked her lips and nodded once. “Yes,” she whispered. 

Kurt swallowed and started tugging Blaine’s singlet top up from the hem. She let Blaine pull it over her head and toss it over the side of the bed and Kurt couldn’t help but just stare. She hadn’t ever really seen a naked body before. Outside of sex education but those were always just 2D drawings with all of these arrows pointing in, labelling body parts.

Kurt tore her eyes away from Blaine’s bra clad chest and looked up at her girlfriend. “We need to buy you better bras,” she blurted out.

Blaine laughed. “Thanks,” she said dryly before leaning down to kiss Kurt once more. 

“No, wait, I’m serious,” Kurt protested weakly against Blaine’s lips but Blaine was much more distracting than Kurt gave her credit for.

She let her hands move across Blaine’s semi naked torso, moving across her arms, down her sides, just touching everywhere she could. She figured she was doing something right from the way Blaine kept pressing into her as they kissed. Kurt tangled her hand in Blaine’s curly hair, keeping her as close as possible. She didn’t want the kiss to end.

“Singlet off,” Blaine muttered against Kurt’s lips before trailing kisses down her throat.

Kurt’s mind shut off completely the moment Blaine’s lips sucked on the pulse point of her neck. She let out a strangled noise, hands flailing for a moment before resting on Blaine’s hips and she squeezed softly. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered. “ _Oh_.”

Blaine pulled Kurt’s singlet top up and off her body and went straight back to kissing her neck, pausing to suck every so often. Kurt let out a whine and Blaine kissed her way across Kurt’s collar bone to the hollow of her throat before kissing down Kurt’s chest. She stopped where Kurt’s bra met her skin and just let her teeth drag across the flesh before stopping altogether.

“Huh?” Kurt mumbled, blinking her eyes open. 

Blaine smiled down at her and reached behind her to undo her bra. Kurt’s mouth dropped open the moment the item was removed and she stared at Blaine’s breasts, unable to help herself. Blaine shifted a little from where she sat back on the bed but Kurt was lost, just staring at her girlfriend.

Kurt sat up as well and glanced at Blaine. “Can I?” she asked softly.

Blaine nodded, reaching for Kurt’s hand and gently placing it on her breast. “I like my nipples being touched.”

Kurt nodded and let her thumb stroke over Blaine’s nipple. She saw Blaine’s eyes close automatically and suddenly Blaine was kissing her again, a little more passionately than before. Kurt held Blaine where they sat on her bed, touching Blaine all over again. She couldn’t get enough of her girlfriend, and her awesome, perky breasts. 

“I am so jealous,” Kurt whispered against ear. “Your breasts are amazing.”

Blaine scoffed. “Yeah, right,” she said. “They’re big and they get in the way.”

“I _love_ them,” Kurt replied. 

“You would,” Blaine said fondly, kissing Kurt again.

Kurt grinned against Blaine’s lips and pulled her to lie back down again, letting her hands roam freely over her girlfriend’s breasts now she was allowed to. She traced around Blaine’s nipple with her finger, watching as Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. She could feel the nipple tighten under her fingers until it was a hard little nub. Kurt shifted and kissed Blaine once more before moving back until she could take Blaine’s nipple into her mouth.

The reaction was immediate. Blaine let out a high pitched noise, grabbed the back of Kurt’s head and arched into her touch. Kurt mentally smiled and let her tongue drag over the tip of it, making sure she kept it in her mouth at all times. Blaine was babbling above her, not making sense at all. Kurt lifted her head off just a few centimetres and experimentally blew on Blaine’s nipple. Blaine almost growled and pulled Kurt in for another kiss.

Kurt felt a giddy sense of pride at how she’d made Blaine react and knowing that it was _her_ who had done that to Blaine, not anyone else. It was amazing. 

Blaine’s hands moved from her sides and Kurt broke the kiss when she realised that Blaine was wriggling on the bed. She frowned until she realised that Blaine was trying to get out of her pants without moving off the bed.

Kurt grinned. “Here,” she said, sitting up and pulling Blaine’s pants down completely. “Dork,” she added fondly.

Blaine gave Kurt a once over. “How is it that I am sitting here in just my knickers when you still have your jeans _and_ your bra on?”

Kurt shrugged, amused. “Talent,” she said.

“May I?” Blaine asked, moving her hands to Kurt’s hips.

Kurt nodded and Blaine popped the button on her jeans before unzipping them and sliding them down off her hips. Kurt slipped off the bed so she could step out of them properly and rejoined Blaine a moment later.

“Can we get under the covers?” Kurt asked nervously.

“Sure,” Blaine agreed with a nod, pulling the covers back enough so they could get underneath them.

Kurt waited until she was covered with a sheet before reaching behind herself to undo her bra. She dropped it over the side of the bed and looked over at Blaine, biting her lip.

“Should we…?” Blaine trailed off. “Underwear?”

“Uh,” Kurt mumbled and shook her head. “In a minute?”

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Do I at least get to see your breasts since you stared at mine for five minutes?”

“It wasn’t five minutes!” Kurt replied indignantly.

“Yeah, it kind of was,” Blaine said, shifting closer to Kurt. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” she added in a whisper.

“I want to,” Kurt assured her. “I do. I’m just… self conscious.”

“I know,” Blaine said. 

Kurt moved closer to Blaine under the covers of the bed and pressed her naked torso against Blaine’s as she leaned in for a kiss. Blaine’s arms immediately encircled her, keeping her close as the kissed. Blaine’s naked chest against her own felt absolutely wonderful. Kurt stroked down Blaine’s back before cupping her breast again. 

Kurt was a little surprised when Blaine moved Kurt’s hand onto her hip but she just stroked the skin there instead, trying not to think that Blaine’s knickers were mere centimetres away from her fingers.

Blaine’s hand trailed up Kurt’s side and she pulled back enough to look at Kurt. 

Kurt nodded and Blaine’s hand gently cupped her breast, thumb automatically stroking over her nipple. Kurt’s breath hitched at the touch and she pressed into it a little. Blaine smiled at her and lowered her head until she had taken Kurt’s nipple into her mouth. Kurt let out a breathy little sigh, letting her hand tangle in the back of Blaine’s hair again. 

“Oh,” she muttered, feeling the movements of Blaine’s tongue against her nipple go straight through her. 

Blaine kissed her way up Kurt’s chest again and she pulled back for a moment to wriggle under the sheets. 

Kurt’s mouth went dry when she saw Blaine drop her knickers over the side of the bed. She snapped her mouth closed and shifted away from Blaine once more, giving herself enough room so she could pull her underwear off as well. 

“Umm,” Kurt started, pulling the sheet tight around her chest. “Do we…?”

“Look?” Blaine supplied and Kurt nodded. “If you want to?”

“Do you want to?” Kurt asked.

“I do,” Blaine replied. “But only if you want me to.”

“I’m a bit nervous,” Kurt admitted softly.

“Me too,” Blaine echoed. “How about we look together?”

“Like in those cheesy movies?”

“Like in the cheesy movies,” Blaine repeated fondly. “On three?”

Kurt nodded. “One… Two…”

“Three,” they said in unison and they both lifted the sheet to look at each other’s naked bodies for the first time. 

Kurt was jealous. Blaine was so _tan_ all over. She was evenly tan all over, which made Kurt even more jealous. She wasn’t deathly pale like Kurt and even more pale on her butt and stomach. Kurt mentally cursed Blaine’s genes for being so perfect.

“Kurt…” Blaine started. “You _shave_.”

Kurt flushed and pulled the sheet back down over her body. “I do,” she replied stiffly. “It feels unhygienic to not.”

Blaine grinned and moved to kiss her again. “It’s hot,” she whispered. 

Kurt had been too busy looking at Blaine’s stomach and thighs to notice if Blaine shaved or not but she figured she’d find out soon enough.

“I love you so much,” Blaine whispered, slipping her thigh between Kurt’s own.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt breathed as Blaine’s body moved on top of her own. “I love you too.”

Blaine kissed her again and Kurt pulled Blaine’s body even closer. She ran her hand down Blaine’s back and let it stop on Blaine’s butt. She squeezed the flesh as gently as possible, startled when Blaine pushed back into her hand.

“Can I touch you?” Blaine asked breathlessly.

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again. Blaine shifted on top of her and Kurt quickly pushed her own long hair away from the back of her neck, feeling it start to stick there already. Blaine kissed her lips briefly before sitting back a bit. She slid both hands down Kurt’s chest, trailing her fingers across Kurt’s ribs. She went over Kurt’s hips and dragged her hand down the thigh that she wasn’t resting over, causing Kurt to shiver at the touch. 

Blaine leant forwards again and kissed her. Kurt could feel Blaine’s right hand trailing across her skin as they kissed and moments later, her hand settled between Kurt’s legs and she touched Kurt in a very unfamiliar way.

Kurt jolted at the touch. “Blaine,” she whispered. “What…?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Blaine asked, stilling her hand.

“No… I,” Kurt swallowed. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I know, I haven’t either,” Blaine replied.

“No,” Kurt continued. “I haven’t ever…”

“Masturbated?” 

Kurt nodded once, her cheeks burning with shame.

“Kurt, c’mon, look at me,” Blaine said. “It’s fine. Not everyone masturbates.”

“I tried,” Kurt whispered. 

“You did?” Blaine asked, tone a part incredulous, part impressed.

“It didn’t work,” Kurt replied. “I don’t think I was doing it right.”

“Can you show me?” Blaine asked.

Kurt’s cheeks burned as she showed Blaine the exact movement she’d made earlier in the week.

“That’s where you’re going wrong,” Blaine said softly. “First of all, you need to move your lips to the side, like this.” She demonstrated the movement between Kurt’s legs and Kurt shifted a little under the touch. “Then, you need to wet your finger, even just a little bit so it isn’t too dry.”

She sucked the tip of her middle finger into her mouth and Kurt’s mouth fell open at the sight. 

“And you touch your clit,” Blaine continued. She slowly made circular movements around Kurt’s clit and Kurt shuddered at the touch, body immediately responding. 

“ _Blaine_ ,” she whispered desperately. 

Blaine smiled and kissed her again, moving her finger all the while. 

“It gets better,” Blaine said, kissing across Kurt’s neck. “I put my fingers inside of myself and it feels really nice.”

Kurt’s breath hitched just thinking about it.

“But the best way to get off, especially for your first time,” Blaine added. “Is to just focus on the clit.”

Kurt gripped at Blaine’s hips, breathing heavily as Blaine kept touching her. It felt amazing, having Blaine do this to her and it was no wonder that she couldn’t figure out how to do it herself if this was how it was done.

Blaine kept the movements up and Kurt felt her body reacting to every touch but she didn’t feel anything else.

Kurt reached up to kiss Blaine again, figuring she might orgasm if Blaine was kissing her as well. She whimpered when Blaine’s finger dipped lower and traced around her entrance before slowly moving inside of her. It felt a little different but not uncomfortable, which Kurt had worried about. 

“You feel so good,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear before taking the lobe between her teeth, nipping gently.

Kurt moaned in response, turning her head to kiss Blaine properly.

She tried to concentrate on the feeling of Blaine’s hand between her legs and her fingers moving at a steady pace. It felt nice and Kurt could definitely see the appeal but there was just nothing else happening for her. Blaine kissed down her neck again and her fingers started moving a little faster against her clit. She could feel her heart beat quickening and there was a light sheen of sweat now covering her body.

 _Oh, that’s gross_ , she thought to herself. She was surprised that Blaine wasn’t turned off by her.

Suddenly, the movements stopped altogether and Blaine pulled back.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a pointed look. 

Kurt bit her lip and gave Blaine an apologetic look. “I can’t help it,” she said. “I don’t know what you see in me. I’m sweaty and gross and…”

“Shut up,” Blaine said, shaking her head, curls falling into her eyes. She pushed them away with her free hand and shifted so she was straddling both of Kurt’s thighs. “I want you to close your eyes and trust me, okay?”

Kurt nodded slowly. “Okay,” she agreed. 

“No thinking as well,” Blaine added. “Just _feel_.”

“I’ll try.”

Kurt closed her eyes and felt Blaine’s lips against her own, kissing her softly. She kissed back and whined as Blaine pulled away. She felt Blaine’s lips on her jaw, kissing downwards until she reached the spot on her neck. Kurt forced herself to relax into the touch. 

_No thinking_ , she told herself. 

Blaine’s kisses trailed down her body, covering her breasts and across her chest. Blaine paid extra attention to her nipples and Kurt could feel her body automatically arching into the touch. She let out a noise cross between a groan and a whimper when Blaine blew cold air onto her nipples after she’d pulled back from them and Kurt couldn’t help but agree with Blaine’s confession that she liked her nipples being played with.

Kurt felt Blaine kissing across her stomach, pausing every so often to suck on a patch of skin. 

Blaine shifted and Kurt felt her legs being moved carefully by Blaine until they were on either side of Blaine’s body, leaving Kurt feeling a little exposed under Blaine’s touch.

Blaine kissed down her left thigh first, stopping at the knee where she pressed a lingering kiss. She moved to the other knee, repeating the movements but travelling up Kurt’s thigh this time. Kurt shivered at the touch, making sure to keep her eyes firmly closed. She trusted Blaine completely.

Blaine’s lips stopped at the spot where her thigh met hip and she left lingering kisses there before moving away completely. 

Kurt was about to open her eyes again when she felt Blaine’s fingers stroking her again. She sighed softly at the touch, body inching towards Blaine’s finger pressing inside of her. 

“Oh,” Kurt muttered as Blaine’s finger started moving in and out of her again. 

Blaine was right, it was better when she wasn’t thinking. In fact, it was –

“Oh!” Kurt almost screamed, eyes flying open.

Blaine’s tongue dragged across her clit and then Kurt felt Blaine’s entire mouth covering her. The movements of Blaine’s tongue against her felt even more amazing than Blaine’s fingers had and not even thirty seconds later, Kurt felt her stomach tighten before a wave of pleasure overcame her. 

She arched into Blaine’s touch, feeling her thighs automatically try to close. She felt shock after shock course through her body and suddenly it was all too much. She whimpered and Blaine moved away, kissing her thighs again.

Kurt shook all over and she let Blaine pull her into a full body hug, snuggling into Blaine’s warmth. 

“Wow,” Kurt whispered when she regained the ability to talk.

Blaine smiled. “It’s pretty awesome, isn’t it?” 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, definitely,” she agreed, tilting her head up to kiss Blaine on the lips again. 

She could taste herself on Blaine’s tongue. It was strange but not as gross as she thought it would be. It was kind of hot, thinking about how Blaine could make her feel so good with just her mouth. 

Kurt stroked a hand down Blaine’s side as they kissed and she stopped at her thigh. “I…” she swallowed. “I want to touch you too but I don’t know how.”

Blaine smiled and kissed her again. “I’ll show you.”

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine take her hand and guide it between Blaine’s legs. She manoeuvred Kurt’s fingers until they were exactly how she wanted them.

“Just stroke my clit,” Blaine whispered. “I’m close already and this will get me off quickly.”

Kurt nodded dumbly and started to move her fingers, Blaine’s still guiding them. Kurt watched Blaine’s face, taking in the way her lips parted slightly and the little gasps that escaped her lips every time Kurt’s fingers hit the right spot.

Kurt kissed Blaine briefly before moving her fingers with a bit more confidence. She kept her gaze on Blaine’s face, taking in her closed eyes and the way her face was so expressive right then.

“Oh! There!” Blaine whispered desperately, rocking into Kurt’s hand.

Kurt repeated the movement and Blaine’s breathing grew heavier. Kurt felt a rush of pride at being able to make Blaine feel this good. She kissed Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine’s body shuddered under her. Blaine let out a groan and swore a few times before she finally took Kurt’s hand and pulled it away.

Blaine’s eyes fluttered open and she gave Kurt a sleepy smile. “That was amazing,” she whispered.

Kurt smiled back and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. “Yeah?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah.”

Blaine’s body wrapped around Kurt’s again and she pulled the sheet up over them. Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s arms, feeling positively giddy about their night. She felt amazing and felt proud that she’d made Blaine feel the same way.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered.

“I love you too,” Blaine replied, smiling at her again. 

Kurt grinned back, unable to help herself and she kissed Blaine again, enjoying the slow, lazy kisses. 

Kurt gently stroked Blaine’s curly hair away from her face, pushing the strands over her shoulder before moving to kiss her shoulder softly. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said as she moved back onto her side to face Blaine. 

“For what?” Blaine asked.

“For everything,” Kurt whispered back. “For my first orgasm, for the first time doing this. For being so perfect.”

“I’m hardly perfect,” Blaine replied.

“You’re perfect to me,” Kurt said, closing the gap between them and kissing Blaine again lovingly.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
